


We don't need any heroes

by the_Writer27



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Abduction, Angst, Blood and Injury, F/F, Happy Ending, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor-centric, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Writer27/pseuds/the_Writer27
Summary: COMPLETED!Lena works with Lex but Lex betrays her (who is even surprised by that at this point?). Leviathan is the main enemy though and there's also some Supercorp angst.This fanfic is Lena Luthor and (at the beginning) Lex Luthor centric.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor & Lex Luthor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

"Lex, I’ve finally done it. Project non nocere is ready and a success! After you gave me the advice to not think too much about Supergirl’s perception of me, I was able to concentrate on the real mistake I made and that was focusing entirely on anger based on violent tendencies and therefore not accounting for emotions like the lust for revenge that occurred due to feelings of injustice.

Now that I‘ve built this into the code of non nocere it works just as I had hoped. Everyone is considerate of the other person and even the most aggressive inmates in that prison experiment are now completely civilized.

So...I never would have believed that I’m gonna say this but thank you brother, for helping me make the world a little bit of a better place today.“

Lena smiled enthusiastically at Lex and he returned the smile in his typical calm manner. 

„I’m glad to be of service and I told you Lena, you will always fall into the light. Even though I personally don’t think that that’s something that should be aspired but it clearly means a lot to you.“

In that moment the smile on Lena’s face faded and she started to look unsure. 

Lex saw the doubt on her face, an expression that was a form of weakness and that showed just how easy you succumb to the manipulations of others. But he couldn’t make such remarks now. After all he was trying to win her trust and get back on her good side and therefore he had to be the supporting brother she apparently needed. So he raised an eyebrow, prompting Lena to explain her doubts.

„I don’t know, maybe what I am doing is still unethical and I am just too deluded and too immersed in the idea of creating this better version of mankind that I just can’t see it. But I don‘t hurt anyone with non nocere and my technology won’t create mindless zombies, so I don’t know where the problem lies. I really hope you’re right Lex and I’m doing the right thing here. But I’ve got to say using my deranged brother as a moral compass is truly a new low point in my life.“

A dry laugh escaped Lena’s lips.

„Well, it’s good to see that you haven’t lost your humor yet, my dear sister.“

Lex’s calm smile made an appearance again. Lena knew it was his mask of indifference. The calm and collected demeanor was Lex’s way of building up walls and hiding any real emotions while still trying to seem nice and polite. Lena begrudgingly had to admit that they weren’t so different in that aspect. The fake smiles she uses with potential clients and in some business meetings and the sarcastic remarks are all just a facade so that no one knows how she truly feels: Unworthy…at least she had felt that way until Kara came along, then it suddenly was like her family name didn’t matter as much as before and for the first time she thought that she might be enough but it was all an elaborate fraud. And now all of that positivity was gone along with her best friend.

„But in all seriousness Lena, you will never become like mother an me. You are just too damn kind for that and you know it. It’s quite a shame actually, because you would make a great addition to the team. However, you’ve got your mind set on completing your project non nocere and I know that I can’t fascinate you with any world domination plans, so I guess this partnership will have to be enough for now. Speaking of this partnership, I have to go and try to work on my project.“

And with that Lex left the lab at L-Corp and drove to the meeting point.

Lex arrived at the headquarters of Obsidian North 15 minutes later and was greeted by the blonde leader of leviathan who was better known as Gemma Cooper, which wasn’t her real name but aliens apparently tend to adopt new names when they come to earth. She lead him to a room which was filled with a camera crew, different Lights and an enormous green screen. 

„So Lex, are you ready to fulfill your end of the bargain?“

He turned to her and flashed her an unperturbed smile.

„Always“

She seemed satisfied by that answer and took a few steps back while three people advanced on Lex and started to prepare him for the camera by applying a bit of make-up. Then Lex stood in front of the green screen and started to do the advertisement.

After it was over he searched out Gemma Cooper again.

„Tell me, was the execution of the deal to your liking this time?“

Now it was Gemma’s time to smile. She grinned mischievously. 

„Surprisingly, it even exceeded my expectations.“

„I told you I can be a great friend if I want to be. But I think we can both agree that our friendship has been a little bit one-sided so far and it would therefore be really nice of you to grant me my favor of meeting your friends.“

Her smile widened.

„I’ll need some time for consideration but I’ll let you know as soon as I’ve come to a decision.“

Lex’s smile was as calm as ever even though he hated knowing that he wasn’t the one in charge at this moment.

„Of course, just don’t wait too long. Otherwise I could have made new friends already by the time you came to your decision.“

The short look of surprise on Gemma‘s face didn’t go unnoticed by Lex, for him it was a little moment of victory.

„Is that a threat?“

„Oh no, it was just a friendly reminder.“ 

Their fake smiles stayed in place and it started to turn into a staring contest. They both knew that whoever averted their eyes first would loose this little battle of dominance but after a while Lex realized that he had to let her win this battle in order to win the war. So he lowered his eyes for a moment. When he looked her in the eyes again her fake smile was replaced by one of victory and Lex hated it but he had to play along. 

„Goodbye Lex, I’ll let you know my decision as soon as possible. I’m sure you can show yourself out. I have to attend a business related meeting so I’m in a bit of a hurry.“

„Of course, goodbye.“

And with that the head of Leviathan and board member of Obsidian north left Lex standing in the middle of the room.


	2. Leviathan

Gemma Cooper arrived at the base of Leviathan. When she entered, she immediately saw Rama Khan and sighed. 

Ever since she took over as the new leader of Leviathan he has been staring daggers at her and she couldn’t stand it any longer.

„Rama, I know that you hate me for ripping you from your throne like that but could we at least try to act as if we get along? I’ve had a long day but things are actually going according to the plan. Lex really wants to meet you and a few of our high rank members. I bet he’s ready to do nearly anything for it.“ 

Now Rama Khan seemed intrigued and stopped glaring at her for a second.

„So Gamemnae, do you actually think that Lex would betray his sister just to get to know more members of Leviathan?“

„He appears to be a guy who would betray anyone for his own benefit. And I won’t directly ask him to betray his sister. I just want him to tell me why his sister needed a pair of our vr lenses.“

Rama Khan still seemed skeptical.

“You’re the leader now, so it’s your decision. But if your plan fails, I will take over again.”

“Yeah, yeah…we’ll see about that.”

She took out her phone and called Lex.

“Hello?” Lex said in his usual calm manner.

“Hello Lex, I’ve come to a decision regarding our conversation from earlier. I will introduce you to some of my friends but only under one condition.”

Lex stood in his apartment and looked out of the large floor-to-ceiling windows that made up his wall. He saw the skyline of National City bathed in the orange light of the setting sun. But he couldn’t enjoy small things like that anymore. He wanted to witness and to achieve something extraordinary. A simple sunset just left him feeling bored.

“And what would that one condition be?”

He asked intrigued while still looking out of the windows.

“I want you to share some information with me first.”

This time Lex furrowed his brows and slightly tilted his head.

“Haven’t I shared enough information with you yet? And how do I know that after this you’re really going to allow me to meet your friends.”

Gemma Cooper smirked at the other end of the line.

“The way I see it this is your only option, if you really want to get to know my associates. So I guess you’ll have to trust me on this. I just want to know the truth about why you and your sister were so interested in working with Obsidian north and also why your sister needed the virtual reality lenses so quickly.”

Lex enjoyed this immensely. Trying to bring Leviathan down was exciting and interesting to no end. Quite often events had already turned out differently than he had anticipated and he just hadn’t had such a formidable foe in a long time.   
Now was the moment he had to decide what to do. He could betray his sister…while he was supposed to gain her trust or he could lie to Leviathan about the information they want.   
The latter option holds a great risk because Leviathan has people everywhere and would therefore probably find out that it’s been a lie. They definitely can’t loose their trust in him or the plan will fail.

“Okay, I tell you the information you want but only if I get to meet your associates tomorrow.”

In the Leviathan hideout Gemma Cooper smiled her triumphant smile and turned to Rama Khan who didn’t seem as happy as she did.

“Of course, that can be arranged Lex.”

Now Lex also smiled triumphantly in his apartment while looking down on the traffic in National City and the people on the sidewalk. 

“Very well, in this case I think I should start by telling you, that my sister and I are working on a little project that revolves around the idea of freeing mankind of the impulse to inflict harm on others. But for this project we needed your vr lenses and making you our business partner made acquiring them a lot easier.   
At the same time working with obsidian north was a really good business opportunity, which is the reason why our interest was so great.”

“Thank you Lex, I will await you tomorrow at Obsidian north at 9 pm.”

And with that she hung up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this chapter contains a bit of violence and also some angst.
> 
> I hope you like it ;)
> 
> Thank you for taking the time and reading my story.

Lena stood in front of her TV and watched the newest advertisement for Obsidian North.

“Obsidian North’s VR lenses are the technology of the future. Even I, Lex Luthor, have to admit that the technology behind them is really impressive. The VR lenses can be used for fun and connecting with people all over the world but it will also lead to advances in so many different fields like Therapy, architecture, design and can be used for simulations for pilots, astronauts and captains in training. So get your virtual reality lenses now and become a part of the future. Everything is possible with VR.”

Lena watched Lex smile back at her from the TV screen and sighed. He hadn’t told her about how he was planning on bringing Leviathan down but advertising the VR lenses was definitely a risk since they didn’t know what Leviathan was planning on using them for.   
So making sure that even more people will end up buying and using them really seemed to go completely against their plan of stopping Leviathan.  
“What is Lex up to this time…” Lena mumbled as she walked back to her desk at Luthor Corp and turned off the TV. 

She sat down on her chair and started working on the paperwork that has been piling up on her desk because she was so busy working in the lab lately that she had really forgotten how much paperwork she always had to handle. This was going to be a long day.   
She was almost done with half of the pile when suddenly black smoke manifested in her office.   
Lena watched fascinated as the black smoke became more and more dense and started to form a shape that resembled a person. After the shape of the smoke became more detailed the smoke transformed into Andrea Rojas. 

“Andrea, how lovely to see you even though I have to say that your entrance was a bit unusual.” Lena stood up and looked at her expectantly.

“So you knew? You knew about those powers I possess? You knew about Leviathan? And yet you didn’t even try to help me break free from being under their control? You only pretended to forgive me so that you would get useful information? But then again, why should I be surprised? You were always the unforgiving type. I should never have given you the benefit of the doubt and I should never have started working with you and your brother. I heard that you are going to use my technology, my virtual reality lenses to follow through with your project to save mankind when the project is probably just supposed to save yourself from your own vulnerability.   
You’re simply too scared to get hurt again, isn’t that the real reason why you’re doing this? You're so weak Lena!  
You never wanted to mend our relationship you only wanted to use me for your own profit. You even sabotaged my technology so that I thought I would have to depend on Luthor Corp to finish the Obsidian North lenses on time. That’s really low, even for you Lena!” Andrea took large, menacing steps towards Lena and Lena stood her ground looking Andrea right in the eyes.

“Who told you all of that?” Lena asked with a face devoid of any emotions.

“Why? Do you want to deny it? That’s not going to work. I obviously found out that someone had tempered on my technology because I knew that it had worked before but I didn’t know why someone would do that and who had done it. When I found out that you were using quite a lot of our VR lenses in your lab at Luthor Corp my suspicions grew but I didn’t want to jump to conclusions.   
However, when Gemma explained to me what Lex told her I knew that you were only playing me this whole time. It seems like you should have tried to gain me as a real friend again. I probably would have made a better friend than your brother.   
Oh yeah, and since you weren’t even the least bit surprised when I entered this office via smoke, you definitely knew about my powers beforehand even though I really don’t know how that is possible.” Andrea now only stood an arms length away from Lena and her eyes held pure anger. 

“So if you know all of this then why are you here? Do you want to kill me?” Lena asked in her trained, cold CEO voice.

“Do I want to kill you? Maybe a little bit. Am I going to kill you? No. I am going to deliver you to Leviathan they seem to have taken a great interest in you.” Andrea said while she smirked.

Lena slowly backed away from her until she reached her desk and quickly opened the drawer. But there was no taser gun in it like she was used to from Earth-38. It seemed like she was out of options so she quickly pressed the distress button on the Supergirl watch. 

Andrea however was already beside her and grasped her throat so strongly that she was sure that bruises would soon be forming. Lena struggled to breathe and tried to kick her assailant but she met only smoke and was temporarily relieved as the hands on her throat were also gone.  
She immediately gasped for air but only seconds later Andrea kicked her in the hollow of the left knee and Lena cursed herself for wearing high shoes to work everyday because she instantly dropped to the floor. 

Andrea gave her no time to recover and kicked her in the ribs. Lena sucked in some air, curled up into a ball and winced as she prepared for the next attack but in that moment she heard a crashing sound from the glass of her windows and felt the gust of wind that always accompanied Supergirl. 

“Oh Rao! Lena, are you okay?”

Lena looked up and for a moment she forgot that she was mad at Kara because she was so relieved to see her. That’s also why Lena ended up smiling at Kara and Kara was obviously surprised by that heartfelt smile Lena have her but she returned the gesture. But the look of genuine surprise on Kara’s face was what had reminded Lena of the fact that they weren’t friends anymore and would probably never will be ever again.

“Yeah, I am fine. Thank you for coming.”

Lena stood up on shaky legs and looked around but Andrea was already long gone. She touched her throat which still felt incredibly sore. And tried to focus on her breathing. It felt so much harder to breathe than normally and she knew that her heart rate was going through the roof. She hated the thought of Kara hearing all of that and seeing right through her façade. 

“Lena, are you sure that you’re okay? I can bring you to the DEO! ...Or to a hospital if that makes you more comfortable.” Kara asked looking worriedly at Lena’s neck. 

“Yes Supergirl! I am completely sure that I am fine and I don’t need any medical help!” Lena answered exasperated.

“If you say so…” Kara replied unconvinced.  
“But what did Andrea want from you?”

Lena looked at Kara for a second and considered her options. Should she tell her that she was continuing project non nocere on Earth prime? 

“Leviathan sent Andrea to get me. They are interested in project non nocere and apparently Lex told them all about it.”

Now Kara was the one getting angry.

“Project Non nocere?! Really Lena? I thought that project has been destroyed along with Earth-38. Here on Earth Prime you had the chance at a fresh start and you decided to go down exactly the same road again? I was aware that my betrayal caused you a lot of pain and destroyed our relationship but I wasn’t aware of the fact that it apparently made you stupid. What do you want to accomplish by turning people into mindless zom-”

“But they’re not! “, Lena interrupted her, “Non nocere doesn’t turn people into zombies. I already conducted a prison experiment and after a few adjustments non nocere worked just as I had hoped. It turned aggressive inmates into peaceful people. The only thing I took from them is their instinct to harm others and I don’t think that anyone will complain about that.”

“But you have no idea what the long term effects may be or if every person is going to react to non nocere in the same way. And even so, it still technically robs people of their freedom to make their own decisions. And imagine what such a technology could do if it falls into the wrong hands. We’re talking about world domination in the matter of seconds. That is insane Lena and I can’t believe how you aren’t able see all of those risks.”

“I know the risks! And it will still take many more trials to make sure that non nocere really works perfectly and I’m also aware that the sample groups of subjects have to be large enough and have to be diverse enough so that they can represent the population. My next experiment is already planned in a prison for women because so far I’ve only researched the effects of non nocere on men.   
Believe me Supergirl, I know what I’m doing and I’ve built a failsafe into the program in case something really would go wrong. So why can’t you just trust me for once?! After all this is my area of expertise.” Lena was exhausted and it showed. 

She didn’t scream anymore she just answered in such a furious but at the same time desperate tone that showed Kara that Lena wasn’t okay at all. Because if she were then Lena would do anything to hide her own vulnerability and put up a wall so that no one could know what she truly felt. There was once a time where it had been normal for Lena to show her vulnerable side to Kara but those times were certainly over and therefore Lena’s behavior now was really odd. 

“Lena, I definitely can’t support you if you continue working on project non nocere. Just remember what I told you. You are responsible for your own bad decisions from now on. I won’t take the blame anymore!   
And if you really trust Lex with non nocere then you either must be underestimating the risk of non nocere or you really are completely delusional because he’s never going to be the trustworthy brother you want him to be!”

“You don’t have to tell me anything about my brother! Or have you forgotten that he tried to have me assassinated multiple times and that I even shot him for you because I knew how dangerous he was for you and Alex and all of the others?! But then I found out that you are Supergirl and that you could have protected yourself and yet I had already committed murder for you, for the person who I saw as my best friend to whom I opened up and told my darkest thoughts and secrets to all while you lied to me for years about your own identity!   
But what hurts me the most is that everyone knew except for me. Even Nia who at the times was still really knew to our group but you deemed her more trustworthy than me. It’s ridiculus! I cared so much about you. I would have done everything for you! Because I...”

Lena started crying but she still had difficulty breathing and now her throat closed up even more and she started coughing. 

“Lena, I-“

“No! Don’t you remember what you said?” 

Lena had a coughing fit again so she walked over to the minibar in her office and drank some of her expensive whiskey. The burning sensation that followed the liquid down her throat momentarily distracted her from the pain in her ribs and the constricted feeling in her throat. Now that she wasn’t coughing anymore she turned around and looked Kara in the eyes. 

“You said you were done apologizing, Supergirl. So act like it and leave me alone!”

And with that Supergirl was gone in a matter of milliseconds. The gush of wind that Lena still felt was the only indication that Kara had still stood in front of her only the blink of an eye ago. And at first Lena thought about all of the different ways this conversation could have went but then she realized that instead of wasting her time she should rather try to get someone to repair her windows and someone else to clean her office.   
After all she still had a pile of paperwork that had to be filled out but before that she would need a second glass of scotch and some painkillers.

Kara listened to Lena’s racing heartbeat as she flew away from Luthor Corp and when it slowly started to resemble it’s usual rhythm again she also felt herself calm down a little bit.   
She was so angry about that conversation with Lena. She probably should have been more considerate because Lena had just been attacked and even though she insisted on being fine she clearly wasn’t.   
Maybe she should have used her x-ray vision to make sure that Lena didn’t have any broken bones or ribs. But since they weren't exactly on the best terms at the moment she was sure that Lena would have thought of Kara scanning her with her x-ray vision as an invasion of her privacy. 

But she should have taken that risk because then she wouldn’t have to worry about Lena’s health condition now.   
What if her ribs are piercing her lungs? No, impossible because then she would already show clear symptoms by now, right?   
But what if Lena’s ribs are broken? Well, it’s not like there are many things that can be done for broken hips so she would probably be fine even without seeing a doctor but…

As Kara tormented herself while flying slowly over the streets of National city she didn’t realize that someone had fired a bullet at her until it was too late. The bullet pierced her skin so it must have been made of Kryptonite. But when Kara took a closer look she saw that it wasn’t a bullet at all. It looked more like a tranquilizer dart…

She already felt the drug kicking in and she had a hard time continuing to fly so she lowered herself to the ground and when she nearly touched it everything went black around her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter are some mentions of malnutrition and there's a bit of violence again.

Lex walked into Obsidian North exactly at 9 pm. The reception was empty, just like the rest of the foyer. It seemed like everyone had already gone home. 

“Hello? Miss Cooper?” 

Exactly at this moment the elevator doors at the end of the foyer opened and Gemma Cooper walked out.  
Lex felt like he had summoned a demon. Gemma’s smile was even colder than usual and the glint in her eyes did nothing to calm him down but he was a Luthor so he did what Luthors do best and returned her cold smile.

“Hello Lex, it’s nice to see you. My associates are waiting for you in the meeting room. Follow me.”

“Thank you, it’s nice to see you too and I’m really looking forward to getting to know your associates.” 

Lex simply loved exchanging fake pleasantries. It was like a game and only those involved understood it while the bystanders thought that it was just a polite conversation.

“Well in that case we should hurry up.” She said overly polite. 

Clearly she was trying to establish dominance again by setting the pace of this meeting but he would play along.

“Yes, of course.” Lex said while following her into the elevator. 

When they arrived at the fifth floor she led him down a spacious corridor until she came to a stop in front of an open door. But when he looked into the room he didn’t recognize a single face. He had at least hoped that Rama Khan would be there.

“Where is your CEO?” Lex asked to distract himself from his disappointment.

“Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t realize that you wanted Andrea to attend this meeting as well. I got the impression that you wanted to meet only those of my associates that you haven’t met before. Is that a problem?” She asked innocently. 

She clearly tried to hide something and she still hadn’t answered his initial question but he couldn’t openly show his doubts. 

After all this meeting had only just begun and he wanted to get to know as much about Leviathan as possible so he shouldn’t make them suspicious. 

“Oh no, it’s not a problem at all I guess it just surprised me that she wasn’t attending this meeting.” 

He looked around the room and saw seven people already sitting in the meeting room. Out of the seven people six were men and they all looked quite similar in their black suits and their perfectly fitting blue ties. Even their haircuts looked quite similar. At least when it came to that aspect Lex could confidently say that he stood out. 

The woman sitting in the room was quite old and wore a navy blue blouse paired with black pants. She stared him directly into the eyes and even Lex had to admit that she made him feel a little bit frightened.

After Gemma had introduced everyone they proceeded by talking business since all attendees worked for some quite powerful companies.Lex even found three people that were interested in working with Luthor-Corp and he told them to contact him in the morning so that his lawyer could work out the details.  
He knew that Lena would hate the fact that he just agreed to work with three companies they barely knew and without even informing her beforehand. But she would hate him anyway when she found out that he told Gemma about non nocere. Well she already hated him. She even shot him, so one more betrayal probably couldn’t make their relationship any worse. 

Suddenly a phone chimed signaling the arrival of a text message. Gemma pulled out her phone quickly read the message and then stood up.

“I’m afraid that I have to cut this meeting short. But we can arrange a second meeting in a few days to make up for that. I’m really sorry. It’s an emergency.”

Everyone else stood up as well and so did Lex.  
He looked at Gemma’s face but couldn’t figure out anything about her current emotions. She was a master at maintaining her façade.

“That’s quite a shame but if there’s an emergency then I obviously understand why you have to leave.” Lex answered calmly.

He walked over to the coat stand and held up the coat for Gemma to put it on.

“Oh thank you Lex, and here I thought Gentlemen don't exist anymore.” 

“Well in this case, I’m happy to prove you wrong."

He smiled the most polite smile he could muster and helped her slip into her coat.  
After that Lex also helped the old lady into her fur coat and then put on his own Jacket. He walked out of the building with Gemma and was about to leave when Gemma said: 

“Goodbye Lex, enjoy the rest of your night.”

The glint in her eyes was back and this time it was even stronger than before. 

“I will thank you. I hope you’ll be able to enjoy the rest of your night despite the emergency.”

This time she smirked mischievously and spoke quietly:

“Oh, I know I will.” 

And with that she got into the black limousine that had just arrived beside her. 

When she sat in the limousine Gemma looked at the person that was laying on the row of seats next to her.  
Her blonde hair covered her face but Gemma knew that she was still unconscious. She looked at the handcuffs made of Kryptonite and chuckled. Bringing down the girl of steel had been easier than she had anticipated. She looked up to see Rama Khan watching her with an annoyed side glance while sitting behind the steering wheel.

“You did a great job Rama Khan. You captured Supergirl today. I’m impressed that you managed to hit her with the first dart despite the long distance and Supergirl being a moving target. Let’s bring her to our base now. We have everything we need”

Lex watched the limousine drive of while listening to the audio signal that was transmitted to his phone. He was really happy that he managed to place the bug with the microphone and the GPS tracking function on Gemma’s coat undetected but he couldn’t quite believe what he had heard. Leviathan had captured Supergirl. 

He knew that Lena still felt betrayed by Supergirl but Lex also knew that for whatever reason she still cared a lot about that annoying alien. That's why he was sure that he had to tell Lena about Supergirl's situation. Because if he didn't tell her, that wouldn’t just be another incident on the long list of times he had betrayed her, it would be crossing a line he couldn’t come back from.  
She would never work with him again. Lex really couldn’t understand what Lena saw in Kara Danvers but he knew that even though Lena seemed to hate her right now she still cared about that alien more than about him. 

So he walked to his car with his driver already waiting for him and called Lena but she didn’t pick up.  
When he entered the car and his driver asked for their destination Lex looked at his phone and saw that it was 10:30 pm. His sister could very well still be working at this time but maybe she went home early today. He decided to call her again and if she didn’t pick up then he would drive to Luthor-Corp.  
He dialed Lena’s number again and truly hoped that she would answer.

Lena saw the display of her smartphone light up and momentarily looked at the screen. When she saw that Lex was calling her again she decided to ignore him a second time. He had told the head of Leviathan about non nocere so she didn’t want see him or talk to him at the moment.  
She stood in her apartment and watched her reflection in the mirror. On her throat were purple bruises where Andrea’s hands had been only hours before and some red scratches from Andrea’s fingernails that must have been inflicted while Lena had struggled against her. She turned a bit to the side and winced in pain as she carefully touched the red bruise that had formed on the skin covering her ribs. She looked horrible. She looked broken, she hadn’t eaten enough in the last days…or had it already been weeks? She used to have healthy eating habits when Kara was around and had lunches with her or brought her some takeout to the office or even just sent her a quick message asking if she had eaten yet and reminding Lena that she had to take care of herself.  
Lena missed this carefree time. She missed her best friend and she missed having someone who actually cares about her wellbeing.  
All of those things were gone though and therefore Lena hadn’t looked after herself and hadn’t really eaten that much and she saw the result now. She was thinner than usual. Lillian would be proud.  
Lena could see every rib even though that normally wasn’t the case. And she looked tired since she hadn’t slept in two days because she worked all the time. The bags under her eyes were covered up with makeup at the moment but she knew they were there.  
Lena felt how a hot tear rolled down her cheek. 

Her life had been so good just a few months ago but then so many things happened and since then everything had changed for her.  
She was alone again, she had lost her friends and now she was working with her sociopathic brother again after she had initially believed that that same brother was dead because she had shot him. She laughed out loud for a second. Thinking about it, her life really seemed like the plot of a badly written drama. 

She was putting on a turtleneck so that all of her bruises would be covered. And then she drank a glass of wine to calm her racing thoughts.  
When she walked into her bed room she didn’t expect to see Andrea standing in the middle of it. Andrea looked at her and Lena’s face paled even more. 

“I have to deliver you to Leviathan. I don’t want to find out what they are going to do to me if I fail my mission. Please just come with me this time and don’t put up a fight.”

Lena ran to her bed, reached under it and pulled out a gun. She deeply regretted taking off the Supergirl watch earlier.

She turned around and fired two shots at Andrea who was taken by surprise. The first bullet grazed her upper arm but she managed to dodge the second bullet. She looked at the blood that slowly seeped through her white t-shirt and formed a dark red stain.

“WHY DO YOU HAVE TO MAKE THIS SO HARD FOR ME LENA?!” Andrea yelled at her. 

Lena pulled the trigger again but this time Andrea knew what was coming and disappeared into smoke. She reappeared behind Lena again and grabbed her arm and bent it behind her back until she had to drop the gun she was holding. She continued to bend the arm until Lena started to whimper.

“Stop! Please just stop!”

“Why? It’s not like you’re just going to come with me if I do. Or am I wrong? Are you going to give up and let me deliver you to Leviathan?”

Lena shook her head.

“Why do you have to be so stubborn Lena?” Andrea asked frantic.

Andrea let go of her arm but punched her in the ribs and Lena had to scream out because she had never felt such pain before. Andrea had perfectly hit her already wounded ribs and a cracking sound filled the otherwise quiet room. Lena couldn’t breathe properly and sank to her knees. She wasn’t able to stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks as the pain overwhelmed her. 

Andrea was shocked. She didn't want to do this. She didn’t want any of this. She knew that these last weeks Lena had only used her but she also remembered the days were Lena and her used to be real friends. During those good old times Lena had always stood by her side and offered her help when she had needed it. She had been a kind, empathic and loyal friend and it hadn’t been Lena’s fault that their friendship had ceased to exist.

Seeing her childhood friend in so much pain due to her actions made Andrea feel incredibly guilty. She realized that she didn’t want to complete the mission if that meant harming Lena even further. Now that she knew that she was inevitably going to fail her mission, she crouched down next to Lena. 

“Lena… I’m so sorry. I simply thought that I didn’t have any other option. I-I never wanted to hurt you so badly…”

Hearing those words made Lena look at Andrea with wide eyes. 

“So…you’re going to stop now?” 

Lena couldn’t believe it. Andrea had broken a few of her ribs just a few seconds prior and now she allegedly had a complete change of heart? She thought about the possible tactics that Andrea could be using. Maybe she tried to lure her into feeling a false sense of security by apologizing and then she was going to knock her out. 

“Yes, of course! I shouldn’t have let all of my anger and frustrations out on you and I have no idea how I could ever make that up to you but to be fair you also provoked me by trying to shoot me.” 

Lena had to chuckle a bit. It was a mixture of relief and disbelief at the absurdity of the situation.

“I am a Luthor after all. We never give up without a fight.” Lena replied to try to distract herself from the pain in her ribcage.

“That’s definitely true! It’s probably also the reason why you Luthors are so successful.” Andrea smiled a little bit. 

They both knew that Lena would never forgive Andrea. She hadn’t been able to forgive her before and therefore she certainly wouldn’t be able to forgive her after these events had transpired. But Lena was just relieved that Andrea wasn’t attacking her anymore and Andrea wasn’t about to complain that Lena wasn’t screaming at her. 

Lena slowly stood up and every breath she took hurt like hell. After she had walked to the bed, she sat down and looked at Andrea. 

“Please tell me why Leviathan wants to capture me and why you were so incredibly angry at me. I mean I understand why you felt betrayed and hurt …believe me I know that feeling but where did all of this rage come from? That just didn’t seem like you at all.”

“Yeah I am really ashamed of my actions and it really wasn’t like me to become infuriated like that.  
After I discovered that I had powers two days ago an old lady talked to me when I was walking down the side walk on my way to my favorite restaurant. At first I thought she maybe needed directions and was lost or something but she told me that it was time to fulfill my duty towards Leviathan now that I finally had my powers.  
She handed me an envelope and told me that inside was all the information I needed. But she also warned me that it would have serious repercussions if I didn’t take this seriously. She told me that there is no way to hide from Leviathan because they apparently are everywhere and they are going to come for me and my father if I messed up. Then the old lady just disappeared into the crowd.  
I walked back to my office after that because I had lost my appetite and when I sat there and opened the envelope I couldn’t believe that you were supposed to be the target. I knew that I couldn’t do it after all you tried to mend our broken friendship and it meant a lot to me. And even when weren’t friends I still cared about you Lena but I know that you are not going to believe this.  
However, they also gave me two other missions. I should break into Luthor-Corp and steal kryptonite and some data from the computer in your lab. Breaking in was easy since I have the ability to turn into smoke and therefore I completed those missions first and delivered the USB stick and the kryptonite to Leviathan the next day at the meeting point that they also told me about in the envelope.”

Lena involuntary gasped as she understood that Leviathan was now in possession of Kryptonite and non nocere because of her and that her inventions would once again be used for evil deeds even though she meant for them to do good. But either Andrea didn’t see Lena’s shocked expression or she simply chose to ignore it because she continued telling her story.

“They weren’t very happy about the fact that I didn’t bring you as well but I told them that I would need another day and that seemed to calm them down a little bit.  
I still thought that I couldn’t bring myself to kidnap you. But this morning Gemma Cooper strode into my office and told me that you were working on a really big project that depends on our VR technology and that you would gain a lot of power if it worked. This was the moment I realized why you truly wanted to work with us and that you had manipulated me into working with you by creating a glitch in my program. I hate being played like this so I got really angry. Then Gemma told me that you were probably even planning on taking over Obsidian North because Lex desperately wanted to get to know all of our investors and even volunteered to do an advertisement for Obsidian North. That behavior was really odd and I couldn’t control my anger. After all Obsidian north is the company that my father founded and I won’t let anyone take that company away from us...  
And here we are. My time is running out and in…” 

Andrea looked at her watch.

”in 38 minutes I'm supposed to deliver you to Leviathan. Like I already said…I’m really sorry.”

Lena was still sitting on the bed and watched Andrea’s features attentively. She genuinely seemed to express regret and Lena had to admit that she could have prevented a lot of this by simply telling Andrea about her powers and about Leviathan. Suddenly Lena realized that Andrea still had no idea that her most trusted board member was the leader of Leviathan.

“Andrea…I should probably also have done many things differently and I realize that now. But you stole my kryptonite and my code for non nocere and handed it out to Leviathan! Then you attack me twice on the same day and just apologize as if that would fix anything!? You must understand why I can’t forgive you for what you’ve done… But maybe we can agree on a truce for now?”

Andrea nodded and looked Lena in the eyes.

“Yeah, I’d really like that. “

“Good because what I’m about to tell you is going to make you mad so I definitely don’t want to be your enemy. A few broken ribs are enough for today.”

Lena tried to chuckle but ended up grimacing because of the pain in her ribs.

“What are you talking about Lena?”

“Gemma Cooper’s real name is actually Gamemnae and she is the head of Leviathan. I’m so sorry that I’m only telling you this now but this was the reason why we were so interested in working with you. Yes, it’s true that I needed your virtual reality lenses but it was also the perfect opportunity to get closer to Leviathan. We couldn’t tell you because we didn’t want to make Gamemnae suspicious. But now that they threatened you and your father I think you really deserve to know.”

Andrea was visibly shocked it looked like her brain couldn’t comprehend what Lena just told her.

“T-That’s impossible! Gemma has been my mentor for years. Ever since college she told me that I had a lot of potential and that she would support me on my journey. And she really did. She always supported me and she was the one who inspired me to make the virtual reality a place for people who felt like they didn’t fit in in the real world or needed some sort of emotional release. S-She would never deceive me like this.”

Lena knew exactly how Andrea felt. Finding out that the person you looked up to and who always believed in you was a sociopathic mastermind planning the world domination all along, wasn’t exactly something that many people experienced. So seeing Andrea’s pain, witnessing her denying the truth even though she already knew deep down that Lena was right made Lena think back to the day where she had found out that her brother was a maniac. She could really understand what Andrea was going through and she thought she would enjoy seeing Andrea suffer after everything she had done to her but Lena realized that she didn’t feel any joy at all. She even wanted to help her get through the pain. 

Suddenly Lena’s phone lit up again and this time she answered it since she was looking for a distraction.

“Hello?”

“Finally you picked up your phone. You know sister, the one time that I actually depend on you being a workaholic you decide to leave work early.” 

Lena rolled her eyes. The last thing she needed right now was to be lectured by her brother.

“Lex, I don’t have time for this.” 

She didn’t even try to hide her annoyance while she replied.

“Oh, but I really think that you’ll want to hear what I have to say Lena.”

“Well then hurry up and finally say it!”

“Supergirl has been captured by Leviathan! And I know where they are right now!”

Lena blinked and it seemed like the time froze around her. She understood now what Leviathan was planning. Supergirl was the last threat that stood in Leviathans way and now thanks to her kryptonite that Andrea stole Leviathan was able to kidnap Kara Danvers.  
It wasn’t just Supergirl that had to suffer because of Lena’s actions. No, this was Kara Danvers the clumsy and kind reporter that Lena came to rely on. The woman who always made her feel like she was special. Lena knew that Leviathan was going to use non nocere on Kara Danvers because if the experiment would be a success then Supergirl would be rendered useless. But Lena had no idea how non nocere would affect a Kryptonian. What if something went wrong? She wouldn’t be able to live with herself knowing that her technology caused irreparable damage to Kara Danvers or even lead to her demise.

“Lena? Are you still there?” Lex asked in his usual calm voice. 

She hated the fact that this didn’t make him nervous at all while she didn’t even know what to do with all of the chaotic thoughts racing through her head.

“Yes, I’m still here. Where are you right now? We need to get to Supergirl’s location immediately.”

Lex sighed but didn’t seem to refuse her plan, so Lena took that as a good sign.

“I’m driving to your apartment at the moment, I’ll be there shortly.”

“Lena, what’s going on?” Andrea asked worriedly.

“Leviathan captured Supergirl and they are probably bringing her to their hideout right now. Are you going to help me save her? I could really need your powers in a fight against gods.”

Andrea smiled and lightly tilted her head.

“You jump, I jump, right?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm really sorry that this update took so long I hope it was worth the wait. ; )  
> I'll try to finish the next chapter sooner. 
> 
> As always thanks for reading and once again a warning for minor violence in this chapter.

Kara slowly opened her eyes. At first everything was blurred but after she blinked a few times her vision returned to normal. 

She immediately saw Rama Khan sitting on a chair in front of her. He stared directly at her and she wondered what he was going to do to her. 

He smiled and stood up. 

“Hey, Supergirl” he said sarcastically, “how are you doing?”

She scoffed and answered “I’ve been better, thanks”. 

She looked around and realized that she was probably somewhere underground since she couldn’t see any windows. 

The room they held her in was actually quite spacious but it wasn’t the only thing she was surprised by because as she looked down she saw that they hadn’t restrained her. 

She examined her hands to see if they had restrained her before she had woken up and she found red marks around her wrists that must have been created by handcuffs. The only way for the handcuffs to leave any kind of marks was for them to be made of kryptonite. Depending on how much kryptonite it was and how long she had been in the handcuffs her powers would be weakened or maybe even completely gone. To test that theory Kara tried to use her X-ray vision but she couldn’t see through anything. 

She sighed and looked at Rama Khan. Rama Khan walked towards her and crouched down so close to her that she could smell his breath and she wished that he would have taken better care of his dental hygiene in the last few centuries. She tried to hold her breath but it sadly didn’t work for long since she eventually had to breathe again.

“Since you are here now nobody will try to stop Leviathan anymore.” 

Kara turned her head away in an attempt to avoid smelling his breath but it didn’t really help. 

“Our plan will probably take a while to follow through so make yourself comfortable.” 

And with that he walked out.

For some reason Kara stayed completely calm. She didn’t feel angry at Rama Khan and she was just disappointed in herself because Leviathan had been able to abduct her. The only thing she truly wanted at the moment was to escape. So she walked to the only door in the room. As she grabbed the door knob and realized that the door was open. 

She became more and more suspicious. Something was really odd about this situation and Kara knew it. First they didn’t restrain her, then they leave her alone in a room and now they leave the door open. This must have been a trap. But what other choice did Kara have than to explore this chance of an escape?

So naturally Kara opened the door carefully and stepped outside the room they kept her in. She looked at the room she had entered. It looked like some sort of bunker. Every wall was made out of gray concrete and in this room were also no windows. The only stream of light came from the flickering fluorescent lights on the ceiling.

In the room stood some furniture. Two massive wooden tables and seven matching chairs that worked surprisingly well with the grey colored walls and in the corner stood a bunk bed that was made from the same massive wood. 

Rama Khan sat at the table and ate something that vaguely resembled a soup. He looked up and didn’t even seem remotely surprised by her presence in this room. 

“You can sleep on the bunk bed.” He said slightly annoyed.  
“But I think you have to spend the night alone. Originally the bunk bed was meant to be for you and that Luthor woman. But it seems like someone didn’t accomplish their mission which is the reason why I’m the only one keeping you company at the moment.” He stated matter-of-factly.

“Lena was supposed to be here?” Kara asked alarmed.

“Yeah, why does it matter to you?” Rama answers nonchalantly. 

Kara felt the strong urge to declare that she cared deeply about Lena but instead she stayed silent.  
Rama didn’t seem bothered by it and continued eating.

Normally she would have felt rage or a similar emotion but at the moment she only felt fear and she wasn’t used to this. Her anger had helped her quite often because she had always channeled her wrath into her fighting. It had made her stronger. Without her powers and her rage she felt utterly vulnerable. It made her think of her last day on Krypton. That day she had felt completely useless because she hadn’t been able to save her parents. She had to watch the explosion of her planet and it hadn't even been possible to place the blame on anyone. 

She had just felt a void in her chest, incredible heartache and the fear of the unknown.  
And right now she had no idea what was coming so the fear of the unknown was back and she felt unbelievably lonely.  
A small part of her even wished that Lena would actually be in this room with her because she knew that her presence would calm her down, then she realized how selfish that intrusive thought was and immediately felt ashamed.

Rama Khan stood up and got closer to her. When he stood directly in front of her he said “Have a goodnight.” 

His tone clearly showed that he didn't mean it. He wanted to leave when Kara quickly asked

“What have you done to me? Why can’t I feel any anger anymore?” 

He looked at her and for the first time he looked a bit surprised.

“To be honest I’m not quite familiar with the technology. It was Gamemnae's plan to use it but I believe even she wasn’t quite aware of how it worked. So you'd have to ask the Luthor for more information. But since she’s not here that will probably a bit hard for you.” 

Kara was shocked. They had used non nocere on her. Now it made sense why she didn’t want to hurt them and why she wasn’t angry. She realized that she was completely unable to protect herself and she felt terrified. Rama must have seen her desperation because he started to smirk.

“But the fact that you can’t get angry is actually really interesting. Let’s see what else is possible with this technology.”

He slapped Kara hard and smiled. Kara stumbled a few steps back but she wasn’t able to fight back.

“Oh for how long I wanted to defeat Supergirl. The humans look up at you as if you were a god. They worship you even though you don’t deserve it. We are the actual gods and the humans used to fear us. They knew not to anger us and they prayed to us. They even built temples to appease us. But now they don’t even remember who we are.”

He hit Kara in the stomach and the pain made her double over. 

“Oh, poor you. Did that hurt?”

He grabbed her hair and yanked it back. Only so that he could punch her in the face. Kara fell to the floor and felt a trickle of blood flow from her nose. She knew that she had to punch back or defend herself somehow because he wouldn’t stop. She stood up and raised her arm but when she wanted to punch him her arm just started shaking and her head felt like it would explode any minute.

She grimaced and held her head with both hands. The pain immediately disappeared as soon as she wasn't thinking about hurting Rama anymore. 

Rama laughed and stepped back again. 

“So you’re really completely helpless, huh? Maybe we should use non nocere on every human instead of only controlling them with the VR lenses it would be much more fun because it seems like you still know what you’re doing. You simply can’t fight back.”

His head quickly turned in the direction of a door in the opposite side of the room as if he had heard something. In that moment that door bursted open and a wave of relief washed over Kara as she saw who it was.

Lena and Andrea walked into the room closely followed by Lex in one of his Lexosuits. Kara would have never thought that she’d ever be this happy to see Lex Luthor. But when her eyes landed on Lena she saw concern etched on her face and her heart suddenly started beating a lot faster. 

“That is not quite how I expected your arrival Lena Luthor but I won’t complain. You could help us with the execution of our world domination plan and we would even spare you and the people you care about. How does that sound?”

Lena slightly tilted her head and raised her eyebrow and Kara had to admit that her friend looked incredibly attractive. She wore a dark red pantsuit with a black turtleneck underneath it and a pair of black shoes that had shorter and a bit wider heels than usual.

“To me that sounds like someone who has to rely on others to finish what he started and as a Luthor I view that kind of mentality as weak. You have to rely on a human to do your work and you still deem yourself to be the superior species?"

Rama scoffed, "Aren't you humans the ones who think of themselves as superior? You even treat other people of your own species as if they were inferior only because they don't look like you, have different opinions or have less money. Even though humans have no powers you still believe you are superior to aliens. You are the most inferior species of all." 

"Yes, humans definitely are anything but flawless that doesn't change the fact that you mistake yourself for gods when you are actually the biggest cowards I have ever met. You hid for centuries and now you use the technology that has been created by us allegedly inferior humans to dominate the world population? Any ordinary human could execute this plan. There aren’t even any powers needed. And yet you still consider yourself to be gods? Pathetic!”

Rama let out a bellow of rage and punched the floor beneath him which caused the concrete floor to break. 

"If this is your choice then I will destroy you Luthors along with this traitor who apparently doesn't care about the wellbeing of her father!"

When Andrea's eyes widened in fear he smiled and flung the debris at the three invaders. 

Lex used blasts of kryptonite to destroy the pieces of concrete flying at them. Kara winced when the Kryptonite came in close proximity and Lena instantly noticed. 

“We have to get Supergirl out of here can you handle him on your own Lex?”

Lex smiled at his sister.

“You know me Lena. I love it to step up to the challenge.”

Rama Khan only seemed more furious as he sprinted towards Lex. Lex however dodged all of Rama’s attacks and tried to punch him but Rama avoided his fist easily. 

Meanwhile Lena and Andrea ran towards Kara and pulled her out of the room.

“We have to get her somewhere safe.” 

Lena said slightly rushed and Andrea scoffed and rolled her eyes. 

“Usually I’d agree when people call you a genius Lena but that remark right now was truly stupid considering that we’re in the base of our nemesis and we’re also still not sure where Gamemnae is at the moment.”

“Well, I’m only human so even I make mistakes.”  
Lena retorted “But I think we should focus on Supergirl for the moment.” 

And with that they stopped and Lena looked at Kara.

“Supergirl, what did they do to you? Do you still have your powers?“

Kara looked incredibly sad and so utterly vulnerable that it made Lena want to destroy Leviathan even more. She had had never seen Kara like this before. 

“I-I don’t really remember how they caught me. I think they used some kind of kryptonite dart to sedate me but after that I blacked out and then I woke up in here. They must have used kryptonite cuffs while transporting me because I still have red marks on my wrist. The kryptonite must have been incredibly strong because I don’t have my powers anymore and the marks on my wrists still haven’t healed so I am completely useless at the moment.” Kara said while looking on the ground.

“Hey, don’t say that!” Lena gently cupped Kara’s face and lifted it so that she could look into her eyes.  
"You could never be useless because you are an incredibly kind and selfless person and even though you sometimes do stupid things. I care about you.” 

It hurt Lena to say this because she didn’t agree with it but she knew that this was what Kara needed to hear right now.  
Of course she would never think that Kara is useless and she still cared about her former best friend although she was angry at her. But Lena wasn’t sure who Kara Danvers was at the moment. 

Sure when they were still best friends Lena would have immediately agreed with anyone who described Kara as a kind, hardworking, sweet, honest, loyal and selfless person with a strong sense of justice but Supergirl was still a different person for her back then and Supergirl didn’t fit these adjectives.  
Supergirl was confident, strong, stubborn, impulsive and while she obviously wasn’t a bad person, Lena truly believed that she had a god complex. And because these two people were so fundamentally different, she never even considered that they could be the same person. 

But now she knew the truth which begged the question who the real Kara was. Kara didn’t trust her with non nocere and she didn’t believe in her when she started working with her brother. Her former best friend would have told Lena that she believed in her and that she’s not like her family. The old Kara would have understood her, Lena was sure of it. The reporter would have probably critized non nocere as well but at the same time she would have also tried to see things from Lena’s perspective. However on Earth prime Kara Danvers acted a lot more like her Supergirl persona than the cheery reporter persona that Lena loved so much and now she felt like she doesn't even recognize this new Kara Danvers.

“No.” Kara says insistent “I really am useless! I don’t have my powers but even if I had them I wouldn’t be able to fight because they used non nocere on me.”

A wave of guilt washed over Lena and now she was the one who lowered her head.  
She had come prepared in case this situation would occur but she had really hoped that they would be fast enough to catch up with Kara and Leviathan so that it wouldn’t get to this point.  
Looking at Kara’s face again and at the blood that had appearantly flowed from her nose Lena wondered if Kara had been right. Maybe she truly was a villain.  
After all it was her fault that Kara was defenseless against Leviathan and that she was injured. Lena sighed and slightly shook her head. She definitely needed some alcohol at the moment. A warm hand that touched her shoulder pulled her back to reality. 

"Lena, I don’t want to cut this reunion short but we have to get going.” Andrea said in a slightly nervous but understanding tone. 

“Yes, you are completely right. Uhm…we should try to find an empty room first. There I will try to deactivate non nocere in Supergirl and then we can search for the exit. I don’t like the idea of her being unable to protect herself.” Lena said while starting to walk down the long, narrow concrete corridor. 

It seemed endless and there were only a few rooms adjacent to the corridor but they wanted to put as much distance between them and the fight between Lex and Rama as possible so they decided to take one of the rooms which were at the other end of the corridor.

Kara scratched back of her head and looked at Andrea. 

"Don't get me wrong but the last time I saw you you tried to kill Lena how are you suddenly one of the good guys?"

Kara saw a flash of guilt in Andrea's expression. But then the woman quickly put on a smile and shrugged.

"It's a long story but if you want the short version I basically realized that I couldn't go through with Leviathan's plan of abducting Lena even though they blackmailed me into doing it."

"I think my ribs would have preferred it if you had come to this realization a little bit earlier." Lena grumbled.

"Oh come, you can't possibly still hold a grudge against me." Andrea said mockingly.

Lena had to smile a bit "It happened yesterday, you imbecile."

When they finally stopped in front of an old but solid door. Lena and Andrea exchanged a look. Andrea nodded and Lena pulled out a gun pointing it at the door. Andrea tried to open the door but it was locked so she turned into black smoke and disappeared through the gap underneath the door.

A few seconds later the door opened with a loud squeaking sound. And Andrea stepped out of it looking quite pleased. 

“The room is clear and the door was easier to pick than we imagined.” 

She quickly ushered Lena and Supergirl inside and closed the squeaking door behind them. 

Kara’s surprise could be heard in her voice as she asked: 

“How do you know how to pick locks?”

“Even Lena and I were kids once and we were both really inquisitive children. So we thought it would be interesting to figure out how to pick a lock. We tried it out on our own room doors and I still remember Lena calling me and gloating about the fact that she had already figured it out while I was still struggling with picking the lock on my door.” Andrea smirked and crossed her arms in front of her chest. 

“I only enjoyed my victory and I think I had every right to do so.” Lena defended herself in a playful manner. 

At that Andrea simply laughed and shook her head “You have always been incredibly ambitious Lena but you’re a horrible winner.” 

Lena just scoffed and rolled her eyes. “As if you are any better, Andrea”

“Touché” Andrea admitted and smiled.

In that moment Kara felt like the third wheel. She hadn’t known that Andrea and Lena used to be so close. Lena had never told Kara a lot about her so she naturally assumed that they hadn’t been such good friends.  
A weird feeling overcame her. She couldn’t quite pin it down but she suddenly also wanted to be able to share adventures of Lena and herself. However most of those things never even happened here on Earth prime, telling these stories would go completely against the NDA that she signed at the DEO and at the moment Lena probably wouldn’t react well to hearing any of those stories. 

So Kara just longingly stared at the interactions between Lena and Andrea and wished she could have that sort of friendship with Lena again.

“Sit down Supergirl.” Lena placed a warm hand on Kara’s shoulder and softly applied a bit of pressure to emphasize what she just said.  
Kara sat down on the only chair in the room and Lena crouched next to her. First she took a look at Kara’s injuries again but they all seemed to be superficial. Except for the nose which could be broken.  
Then Lena took her tablet out of a small handbag she had been wearing that Kara had only now noticed and began typing something on the keyboard that appeared on the screen. 

After a few minutes of silence Kara felt like some kind of weight lifted from her shoulders and she looked at Lena. 

“You did it, thank you!” Kara smiled relieved but Lena’s gaze was stern. 

“You shouldn’t thank me. After all I just rescued you from my own technology. I’m sorry that my invention was the reason why they were able to hurt you like that.” 

“Lena, no that’s not true! It’s not your fau-“ Kara wanted to contradict her but Lena didn’t let her finish “Yes, it is my fault Ka-... Supergirl. I guess you were right, you should probably treat me like a villain from now on.” 

Lena stood up and turned away from Kara. 

“Andrea? Do we have any update on Gamemnae’s location?” Andrea looked down at Lex’s phone to make sure but then she replied 

” No, it seems like the walls of this bunker are just too massive and therefore the signal is too weak to be recognized."

“Okay”, Lena looked at her wrist watch “it’s 1:20 am. Since the sun isn’t up yet it would be useless to bring Supergirl outside. She won’t be able to recharge either way. But at least now she technically would be able to defend herself, even if she doesn’t have her powers.”

Kara nodded “You’re right Lena. I never thought that I'd say this but I think we should go back and help Lex.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right. I still have to pick a bone with Leviathan for blackmailing me and threatening my father. ”  
Andrea looked determined and Kara could clearly see the anger in her eyes. She made a mental note not to anger her boss at CatCo as often as she currently did by refusing to do the assignments Andrea had for her. 

“Alright, then let’s go!” Lena said as she opened the door. She carefully looked outside and then stepped into the seemingly endless corridor again.  
Kara and Andrea followed suit. After they walked a short minute Lex’s phone chimed and Andrea took it out of her pocket.

“It’s the tracker!” She exclaimed. “Gemma is directly behi-“

“Kara, watch out!” Lena screamed and collided with Kara.

A loud gunshot rung out. 

Kara impacted with the head against the hard concrete wall and hissed. She touched the back of her head to see if she was bleeding but her hand came back clean.  
“Supergirl, are you okay?” Lena had landed in her lap and was looking up at her with the same concerned expression she had looked at her earlier. 

Kara softly smiled at Lena.

“Yeah, I’m okay thanks to you. You saved me!”

Gemma laughed as she walked towards them. 

“You made it easier for us than I had expected. All of you are here just like we wanted you to be. Yes, I’m aware that you think you’d be on some kind of rescue mission here but don’t be foolish. You can’t win against Leviathan.” 

Andrea yelled “Shut up! I saw you as a friend, a mentor and most importantly as a person I could blindly trust! How could you deceive me like this?! For all these years? Why did you do it? Was pretending to be my friend your sick and twisted way of having fun?” 

Gemma scoffed. “Oh sweetheart, it was never about you. You couldn’t have meant less to me. Don’t be so egocentric or you’ll never see the bigger picture. I knew that you would develop these powers and it was only a matter of time before we could profit from them and then I realized that the perfect way to carry out Leviathans plan has been in front of me this whole time. Your work at the obsidian north lenses opened up a whole new level of opportunities.” Gemma smirked. “And you were so easy to manipulate into doing what I wanted. It was so pitiful. When I suggested turning the VR lenses into a world where outcasts who didn’t feel accepted in the real world could live, you were all to eager to follow through with this project.” 

Andrea visibly deflated and Lena had to think back to her childhood in the Luthor household.  
The venomous words that Lillian always spat hurt a lot more than the occasional slaps that Lena had grown up with. And Lena saw that Gemma knew exactly where Andrea’s insecurities lied. So she had to do something. She raised her gun and pulled the trigger.  
The loud gun shot rang out and when Gemma turned to Lena she still looked unharmed even though it had been a perfect hit. 

“Lena Luthor, I see that you have a death wish. But that shouldn’t surprise me considering that Lex is your brother. Tell me, is he always so annoying?”

Lena didn’t waste her energy with answering.  
Instead she looked at Andrea who immediately understood what Lena meant. She wanted to try to lure Gemma and Rama into the same room. She started running down the corridor and through her peripheral vision she saw Supergirl and Lena doing the same.  
Then Gemma fired her gun again. Suddenly Andrea knew that their plan was to dangerous.  
This way they wouldn’t get to Lex and Rama Khan. She grabbed Lena’s hand and Supergirl’s hand and then she screwed her eyes shut. When she opened her green eyes they were standing in the room where they had found Kara. 

“What just happened?” Andrea asked perplexed. She looked around but she couldn’t see any trace of Lex or Rama Khan. 

Lena smiled “I think you just used your powers to teleport us here.” 

With interest Lena watched as Andrea’s eyes lit up. “I can do that?” She didn’t even try to hide her excitement. 

“Well, it definitely seems like it” Kara remarked. Lena gave Kara a confused side glance. The blonde was acting strange…even more so than usual.

Suddenly Lena felt a sharp pain in the left side of her stomach. She pushed lightly against it and the pain increased but what worried her was the fact that her hand was slowly getting covered in warm liquid and she didn’t even need to look down to know that it was blood. The bullet Gemma had shot right before Andrea teleported them to this location must have grazed her stomach.

It surprised her that it took her half a minute to feel the pain but she had a lot of adrenaline coursing through her body at the moment so she understood how it was possible.

They heard some shuffling and rumbling and then Lex and Rama Khan crashed through one of the walls and into each other. They quickly separated and took a few steps away from each other.

On the Lexosuit were a lot of scratches and it was quite deformed. But Rama Khan also didn’t look great. Rama made some of the debris melt and flow towards Lex who still recovered from the crash through the wall.  
Lex stood up and realized what Rama’s plan was but since he already stood in the melted debris that quickly manifested around his feet he couldn’t do anything about it.  
Rama smiled and when he stomped on the ground the whole underground building began to shake. He stretched out his hand towards the ceiling and when he swiftly pulled his hand down a loud rumbling sound accompanied the cracking of the ceiling. Another incredibly strong earthquake shook all of the walls and the ceiling cracked even further.

“We need to get out now!” Andrea screamed and grapped Kara ’s and Lena’s hand  
.  
Before they were teleported away Lena threw a last look at her brother. She couldn’t see his face but she wondered what he was thinking about.  
She wasn’t sure if he would survive the collapse of the ceiling. She didn’t even know if she wanted him to survive or not. To think that he had once been the person who she had looked up to was nearly impossible. That kind and loyal brother of hers had died the day Lex had killed multiple people.  
But for some reason she simply couldn’t completely let go of the hope that they could have some kind of friendly relationship again. Just like she would probably never stop searching for Lillian’s acceptance and motherly love. She would never openly admit to these wishes but she knew that she will never get rid of them.  
After all she had tried to isolate herself from her family many times but they have always found a way back into her life. So she had given up on keeping them away and instead agreed to work with Lex but only because it benefited her research…or at least that’s what she told herself.

And with that thought they vanished out of the collapsing room and appeared directly in front of Gemma who still stood in the corridor but much closer to them now. 

“You know what we have to do” Lena said calmly, while she stared Andrea into the green eyes.

Andrea didn’t even respond. Instead she started attacking Gemma relentlessly. Gemma easily dodged all of Andrea’s attacks as Lena walked towards them and aimed her gun at her. She shot at her but the bullet bounced right of. Gemma only seemed to play with them. Like a predator right before killing their prey. 

“I really hate superpowers” Lena mumbled and Kara attacked Gemma which was obviously a stupid attempt since she still didn’t have her powers. 

Gemma quickly countered Kara’s futile try to punch her in the face with a punch of her own directed at Kara’s stomach. Kara groaned as she once again connected with the wall of the corridor. When Lena grimaced, she heard footsteps behind her and turned around. Rama Khan was standing behind them. And it seemed like they were cornered. 

Exactly the situation Lena had hoped for.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so once again it took me forever to update but I hope you like this chapter. 
> 
> It's a little bit chaotic and also a bit dark but I'm actually quite happy with how it turned out.
> 
> As always thanks for taking the time to read this, I appreciate your comments and kudos a lot!

Lena narrowly dodged Rama's attack but her side was burning and she was feeling a bit dizzy.  
She knew that the dizziness was caused by the blood loss from her gun shot wound but she didn’t know how to stop the blood flow so she just applied pressure on her stomach. With her free hand she took her handbag and threw the technical devices inside towards Andrea and then to Kara. 

When Kara caught it she looked at it quizzically at first until she realized that she had seen such devices at the DEO before.  
They were psychic inhibitors they were able to prevent mind control. But as far as Kara knew Leviathan didn’t have the ability to control people mentally…or well at least not in the form of mind control. 

Kara's head still hurt from the impact against the wall and she didn’t want to think too much at the moment. So she figured it would be best not to question Lena and to simply put the device on. 

Andrea watched Kara put it on while trying to keep Gamemnae distracted with attacks. Andrea always lunged forward and when Gamemnae tried to counter Andrea would turn into smoke and manifest behind her back. She was playing it safe and Kara knew that she had to distract Gemma in order to enable Andrea to put the psychic inhibitor on. 

Kara considered what she could do. Attacking Gemma was useless because she didn’t have her Supergirl powers. So she quickly did the first thing that came to her mind and yelled:

“I can’t believe that you consider yourself gods when the three of us are already enough to stop you. You are delusional and even without my powers I’m more of a god than you’ll ever be!”

“Who do you think you’re talking to?!” Gemma yelled aggressively and her face turned into a kind of metallic surface.  
She made a swift hand movement and a beam of electricity shot right towards Kara’s chest. By now Andrea had put the psychic inhibitor on and quickly teleported Kara out of harm’s way. 

“Thanks” Kara said and let out a sigh of relief.

“Don’t worry about it.” Andrea answered.

They heard a loud intake of breath and turned around to see Lena narrowly dodging Rama’s fist and then staggering back. After a few steps she tripped and fell on the floor.  
Now was the first time that Kara realized that Lena was bleeding. Due to the dark red colour of her suit the blood was hardly noticeable. However Kara decided not to say anything since they were still surrounded by the enemy. 

She ran over to Lena and helped her with putting the psychic inhibitor on. Meanwhile Andrea gripped Rama’s hand and teleported him next to Gamemnae so that both of their opponents stood in front of the trio.

“Now!” Andrea called and Kara just watched as Lena pulled out another device from her handbag. This one also seemed familiar to her. She remembered seeing it on Earth-38. It had been used by Andrea to break into the DEO to save Russell. 

As Rama Khan threateningly treaded up to them Lena activated the device by pressing a button in the middle and Rama immediately stopped moving. Gemma also seemed affected and there was a hint of pain on her face. 

The floor beneath them began to vibrate and crack while the ceiling made loud rumbling sounds just like the ceiling in the other room right before crashing in.

“I think we need to go! Quickly!” Lena called but she was even paler than usual and so Kara doubted her ability to run. She took Lena’s arm and placed it over her neck and shoulder to support her. 

“Andrea!” Kara yelled while Lena and her ran towards Andrea. “Teleport us out!” 

“I don’t know if I can do that again. I think I only have enough power left to take one of you with me.” Andrea said slightly panicked. “I used up most of my energy.” 

Kara looked at Lena with a sad smile on her face and Lena didn’t even have to wait to know what Kara wanted to do.

“No, Kara don’t even think about it! I won’t allow you to sacrifice yourself to save me.”  
Lena hissed and looked down at the ever growing bloodstain on her suit. She only looked up when she heard a gasp from Andrea. Andrea clearly hadn’t seen the wound before and was shocked but Lena just nodded and continued speaking. 

”National city needs Supergirl more than Lena Luthor. I’m not even sure if I’ll survive the night so why should you sacrifice your life for me if my survival isn’t even certain.”

Lena was genuinely surprised when she saw tears forming in Kara’s eyes.... nobody had ever cared about her like that.  
Maybe the Kara that she had grown to love wasn’t just a fake persona after all, maybe her former best friend actually was a part of Supergirl.  
Or was Supergirl just a part of her Kara? Her thoughts were interrupted by the cracking of the ceiling.

Lena turned frantically towards Andrea: “Please get her out of here. Be rational, think about the procedure of a triage. You know this is the right choice and you owe it to me.”  
Andrea’s head sunk and she snakingly exhaled. 

Kara felt an arm at her shoulder and when she blinked she realized she had been teleported.  
She was about to scream at Andrea because she had teleported her and not Lena but then she realized that they were still within the bunker and even within the same corridor.  
She turned around to search for answers on Andrea’s face but instead of Andrea Lena stood right next to her.  
Andrea stood slightly behind them and admitted “I just couldn’t leave her behind”

With a sigh Lena shook her head. “I will only be a hindrance for y-“ 

Before Lena could finish speaking the ceiling rumbled again and then started crashing down at the other end of the corridor but the cracks of the ceiling were also visible right above them so they started to run to the exit.  
In their peripheral vision they saw how Rama and Gemma also started running but due to the short moment of disorientation after they got hit by the brain waves they weren’t fast enough and the ceiling came down upon them and swallowed them whole.

Lena became more and more dizzy and lightheaded. It felt like any moment her legs wouldn’t be strong enough to support her weight anymore and she would just fall to the ground.  
But Kara held onto her arm which was something that grounded her and made her focus on simply running as fast and as long as she was able to. 

Andrea was a few feet ahead and screamed “There’s the exit! I can already see it!” 

The end of the corridor was in sight and Lena knew that from there it wasn’t far to the exit. A wave of relief flooded her system which seemed to counteract her adrenaline rush because she suddenly felt the sharp sting in her stomach again and one of her legs gave out.

“Oh Rao!” Kara stayed with her and tried to drag her along with her but without her powers it was an excruciatingly slow process. More and more of the ceiling in the corridor came crashing down and they both knew that it was only a matter of seconds until they would also be buried under it.

Lena tried to stand up and Kara helped her by supporting her weight. Andrea had realized they were missing and came running back. She immediately grabbed Lena’s right arm and threw it over her shoulder so she could help Kara with carrying Lena. Together they dragged her towards the exit.

“Kara, we need to hurry up! She’s loosing consciousness” Andrea said between quick short breaths as they were nearly at the end of the corridor.

Kara aggressively pulled Lena forwards and yelled “Don’t you think I know that?!”. She heard a quiet moan from Lena and felt bad about unintentionally yanking her arm forward. She shouldn’t lash out at Lena or at Andrea.

Finally they reached the end of the corridor. But then the rumbling was directly above them and  
Kara and Andrea looked at each other in shock. 

Before Kara’s brain had been able to process their situation completely, she felt herself and Lena getting pushed away from the falling ceiling. She tripped over Lena and fell directly on top of her. That seemed to have hurt a lot since Lena’s eyes sprang open and she screamed holding her chest.

Kara didn’t even know what to do. Should she get Lena out first or look after Andrea? She was so lost without her powers in the midst of all this chaos. 

At this point Lena had also noticed that Andrea was missing and she frantically called out to her.

“Andrea? Andrea! No …no no no this can’t be happening”

She squinted her eyes trying to see something through all of the dust in the corridor.

Then someone was coughing loudly and it sounded a lot like the person they were currently missing.

“Relax Lena, you know that you can’t get rid of me so easily”

Andrea walked out of the dust and she looked completely unharmed. 

“B-But how?” Kara asked confused. 

Andrea smiled and answered “I’ll tell you after we are out of this godforsaken building.”

Together they carried Lena to the exit and walked outside. It was a clear, warm summer night and all of them let out a breath of relief when they smelled the fresh air. 

They carefully placed Lena on the ground and started taking of her suit jacket. Lena hissed a bit but she didn’t complain. Andrea carefully lifted the black turtleneck and grimaced a bit when she felt that it was completely soaked with blood. Then she closely looked at the wound on Lena’s stomach.

Kara watched and nervously fumbled with her hand not knowing what she should do.

“Andrea, do you have a phone, so I can call for help?” 

“Yeah, that’s a good idea. Now that we are out of this bunker you should have a signal. ” She handed her Lex’s phone and went back to concentrating on Lena.

The bullet entrance wound had to be on Lena’s back since the wound she was currently looking at had ragged edges and wasn’t symmetrical. She slowly looked at Lena’s back and discovered the much smaller and perfectly round entrance wound. 

“Okay, the bullet went straight through your stomach…th-that’s a good thing right?” Andrea asked unsure and clearly nervous.  
She looked at Lena and realized that she hadn’t even been listening.

Lena’s hands trembled and she had an absent look on her face. 

“Hey, Lena” she slowly and gently laid a hand on her shoulder. Immediately Lena’s eyes darted to Andrea's and seemingly back into reality. 

“I just said that the bullet went right through. That’s usually a good thing right?”

It took Lena a while to process what Andrea had just said but when she finally got it she nodded slightly. 

“Yes, statistically gun shot wounds where the bullet goes through are easier treated but obviously not in every case so it really depends on the circumstances but you’re right. I also think that is a good thing.” 

The answer made Lena a bit more relaxed. Now she was able to use logic and rational thinking, facts and statistics always calmed her down. There’s just something soothing about knowing constant, unwavering truths of the world while everything else in your life continuously keeps changing. 

“Great! Now I’m going to use your suit jacket to apply pressure on the wound by tying it around your stomach. It has to be firm so that it will reduce the bleeding that means it will probably hurt.” Andrea explained and she tried to seem as confident as possible in whatever it was that she about to be doing.

Kara returned to them with the phone in her hand. 

“Alex is on her way with medical assistance and a DEO team. I promise you Lena they are gonna be here soon.”

Kara reached out and covered the back of Lena’s hand with her hand. Without thinking about it Lena turned her hand and intertwined her fingers with Kara’s.

“Do it, I’m ready.” Lena said with newfound determination in her eyes. 

Andrea draped the suit jacket around Lena’s back and then gently pushed her back so that Lena was laying down. 

Then she pulled on the sleeves of the jacket and started forming a knot. Lena had tears in her eyes but Kara and Andrea knew that she fought hard against the urge to scream. When Andrea actually tied the knot Lena couldn’t suppress the screams any longer and Kara felt like Lena was crushing her hand. In this moment she really missed her superpowers. 

After Andrea was done Lena just laid on the ground and didn’t say anything. 

“Andrea, you still haven’t told us how you were able to escape the falling ceiling.” Kara remarked.

Lena was well aware that Kara was trying to distract her but under these circumstances it was a welcome distraction so Lena looked at Andrea expectantly.

“It actually wasn’t that hard. Apparently my body still had a bit of power left and I was able to turn into smoke at just the right moment. A few seconds later and I would have been crushed. However now I feel completely drained and I think that I truly used up all of my energy. So, sadly I can’t teleport anyone anywhere at the moment.” Andrea explained in her typical manner. 

“We’re just glad that you are okay.” Kara answered and Lena only managed to nod in agreement. She was feeling weaker by the minute.  
It was hard to stay conscious and she didn’t want to fight anymore.  
She was just so tired.  
So her eyes started closing when the helicopter of the DEO came into sight.


	7. Chapter 7

“Oh thank Rao, they are here!” Kara exclaimed excited as she watched the helicopter until she turned around and saw Lena half asleep.

“Hey Lena, no!” 

She ran to Lena and started shaking her shoulders 

“You have to hold on for a few more minutes then you can leave the rest to us. But for now you have to stay strong just a little while longer. Please!”

Now it was Andrea’s turn of not knowing what to do. She couldn’t watch Lena die. Witnessing the death of people close to her was her greatest fear. That’s the reason why she stole the medallion in the first place. She wanted that her father lived a good, long life and that he wouldn’t succumb to his suicidal thoughts because of the stupid rumors and gossip about the company. These rumors didn’t just ruin their stock market, they would have also ruined her father. She wasn’t able to risk that. But all of that brought her here… 

Because of her choices, because of her inability to accept the possibility of her father’s death as a part of life, Lena was now dying instead of her father and so many other people had to suffer. It simply wasn’t fair. 

“Lena, I know you can do this! Please, just stay awake a little longer” Kara pleaded with Lena. 

Lena couldn’t really understand what Kara was saying she just felt so dizzy and confused. Kara seemed to be panicking and she couldn’t figure out why. 

She knew that Kara wasn’t supposed to care so much about her. She was angry at her because… she couldn’t remember the reason. She simply knew that they were angry at each other… or at least supposed to be.

Anxiously Kara checked Lena’s pulse while she looked towards the helicopter that was currently landing and swirling up dust. Her pulse was weak but steady and that comforted Kara a bit.

The first person to jump out of the helicopter was Alex. She ran towards Kara and Lena and two other people followed her with a stretcher.

Alex gave Kara a quick look over to make sure she was fine while the other two people checked Lena’s pulse again and then carefully put her on the stretcher. 

“It’s a clean shot through her stomach. That’s good right?” Andrea asked Alex nervously as Lena was transported to the helicopter.

“I can’t promise anything to you.” Alex answered but when she saw the disappointment on Kara’s and Andrea’s face she quickly followed it up with “however, usually it is a good sign when the shot goes through because then the bullet didn’t splinter and the bullet doesn’t travel while it remains in the body. So those are two risks we don’t have to worry about anymore. Another advantage is that the bullet didn’t unload all of it’s power onto Lena’s body since it just travelled through and didn’t get stuck inside.”

That seemed to have been the right answer since both of them relaxed a bit. They followed the stretcher and entered the helicopter after Lena’s stretcher was secured.  
They all sat down and fastened their seatbelts. Immediately the helicopter began to take off. 

Having to rely on a helicopter to fly wasn’t something Kara was used to and she came to the conclusion that she didn’t like flying this way because she had no control over the helicopter.  
If they were to crash she wouldn’t be able to do anything about it since she was completely powerless at the moment. She wouldn't be able to save anyone not even herself. Now she suddenly understood why Lena was so scared of flying.

“It’s a good thing that you covered her wound and put a bit of pressure on it.” Alex explained to them. “But now please tell me exactly what happened and why I have to find out that you guys fought against Leviathan without any form of backup!”

\----------------------------- 7 hours later -----------------------------------

When Lena woke up she had a massive migraine. She wondered if she had drunk too much again the night before but then she noticed that she wasn’t at her apartment. She looked around and realized that she was in the medical tract of the DEO facility. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw someone sitting in a chair next to her bed, so she turned her head to the right to get a better look at the person.

“Hey”, Lena said while smiling. Her mind still felt a little bit foggy. Maybe it was due to the pain medication they must have given her.

“Hey, how are you?” Andrea asked her with her typical forehead furrow prominently on display between her eyebrows.  
Lena knew that she only got that when she was stressed, angry or worried but since Lena can’t even remember the last time she had seen Andrea relaxed and happy she guessed she could already call the furrow one of Andrea's physical attributes. 

“I feel horrible but I’ve survived worse.” It took Lena a while to answer Andrea because she had trouble formulating coherent sentences. She must have had some kind of concussion.

“Well, I was quite worried that you wouldn’t survive this time. I completely panicked and just stood there... frozen. Supergirl was the one who saved you in the end.” 

“Oh god! Ka- Supergirl! Is she okay?! Where is she?”

Lena was suddenly on high alert. She looked around in the room again and realized that she couldn’t see the blonde anywhere. She knew that Kara would normally be here despite everything that was currently going on between them.

“Yes, don’t worry Lena she’s fine. She just went outside to talk to Alex about something. But I’m sure she’ll be back soon and I know that she’s Kara. You don’t have to hide that from me anymore.” Andrea replied calmly.

“How do you know?” Lena asked shocked

“Well, during the fight against Leviathan you let her name kind of slip once.” Andrea recounted and Lena was horrified. She gave away Kara’s secret? Maybe Kara did the right thing by not telling her her secret. After all Lena knowing her secret was just another risk for Kara.

Andrea kept speaking:” Supergirl took quite the strong hit and I guess your worry just overcame you. You really care deeply for her don’t you?” 

Lena had not expected that question and it was clear that it had hit her unprepared because Andrea started elaborating. “I mean you look at her in a way that you’ve only ever looked at Jack and at me…at least that’s what I’d like to think” 

Now Lena was even more perplex. Did she hit her head and wake up in an alternative universe? 

“I-I...”

Andrea just laughed. “Haha, come on as if you’ve never felt the chemistry between us. I sometimes wonder: Would we have had a chance if things had gone differently?”

“I didn’t know you felt that way about me. I did think about it to be completely honest and I’ve obviously also felt the chemistry between us ….but somehow the time never felt right? And then you… well I don’t need to tell you what you did but that action ruined all possibilities of that… together with our friendship.” 

Lena looked hurt and Andrea thought back to the moment Lena had realized that she had stolen her medallion. 

She had known Lena for years at that point and they had had a lot of fights but she had never seen Lena look at her like that.  
The small sign of disbelief at first, then the hurt, the anger but worst of all the disappointment and the loathing. For years, she was haunted by Lena's face in that moment and she wished she could have somehow solved the situation differently back then. But what’s done is done.

“Believe me, I remember what I did and I am really sorry. I was selfish and it was absolutely horrible and disrespectful towards you. But I just wanted to save my father. You know how much I care about him.” 

Andrea looked at Lena and she looked genuinely heartbroken.

Lena nodded. “Yeah, I know how much he means to you. I just don’t think that I can forgive you for what you did.”

Andrea looked away and lifted her hand to her face. It seemed like she wiped some tears away.

“Yeah, I guess I deserve that.”

Andrea stood up and was about to walk away when Lena softly grabbed her wrist.

“I don’t think that I can forgive you… but I would like to try. After all, you did help me with saving Kara and with fighting against Leviathan. Also, I could really use a friend at the moment. So what do you say? Are you willing to try this whole friendship thing again?” 

Andrea smiled while tears were flowing down her cheeks. Lena didn’t know if they were still tears of sorrow or of happiness. She wasn’t even sure if Andrea knew but she couldn’t blame her.  
The last few days have been one of the worst and most taxing days of Lena’s life and as a Luthor that really meant something. She knew that Andrea hadn’t fared a lot better than her, so she could understand why she would be so distraught. Hell, even her own emotions were all over the place.

Andrea’s voice shook slightly as she answered. “You jump, I jump, right?” She laughed slightly and Lena also had to smile.

“Lena, you’re awake!” 

Kara exclaimed with a bright smile on her face as she entered the room through the door on the left.  
“I made you some tea since I don’t think you’re allowed to drink coffee yet. But if you don’t like herbal tea it’s fine I can just go and get you some water or something else… by now the tea is probably cold anyway, I made it a while ago.” She placed the cup on the nightstand. “Like I said you really don’t have to drink it… Oh Rao! I totally forgot to bring you some food! You must be starving, I’m gonna go and g-“ 

“Hey Kara, calm down!” despite herself Lena had to chuckle at the absurdness of the situation. Seeing Kara in her Supergirl suit rambling nervously somehow made her feel hopeful.  
Maybe Supergirl and Kara weren’t two completely different people after all. And maybe the Kara she knew was more like the real Kara than she initially thought. 

Andrea cleared her throat because she saw that Lena was lost in her thoughts. “I should probably go. Get well soon, Lena. I’m sure Kara will take good care of you.” She winked at Lena and walked out the door.

Lena tried to grab the cup of tea on the nightstand and immediately hissed due to the pain in her stomach. Which made her remember some of the events that had transpired.

“How did I get here?” she asked Kara still a bit confused.

“After we managed to escape from the bunker I called Alex and told her where we were so she and a few other medically trained agents flew out to our location with a helicopter.  
A second DEO team was also on their way to us in a van but when Alex and the others saw the condition in which you were in we immediately flew back to the DEO.  
Alex told me that the DEO team arrived a few minutes after our departure and started to search the bunker for any survivors.”

“Is Lex?...”

“No, they found him in the room we left him in. Thanks to the Lexosuit he was able to survive but he also needed some medical treatment. He has a broken leg and a few broken ribs but that’s not the only thing that changed for him.”

Lena was still having a hard time concentrating on what Kara was saying. “What do you mean?” 

“When you used the Q-waves of non-nocere on Leviathan you gave all of us psychic inhibitors to prevent us from also being affected. However…”

Lena finally caught up to what Kara was saying. “Lex didn’t wear a psychic inhibitor so he was also exposed to the Q-waves.”

“Exactly.” Kara answered carefully. She didn’t know how Lena would react to this information.

“So how does he behave?” Lena asked unconvinced. 

She had a lot of trust in her invention but she couldn’t believe that her brother was now a friendly and harmless human being. 

“Like a completely different person. He still smiles a lot but this time the smiles feel genuine. He asked about you, apparently he is concerned about your well-being. We are keeping him in a holding cell for now. Just to make sure that it isn’t all a part of an elaborate plan of deception.”

“Yeah, I also don’t trust him. But I would like to see him and his new persona.”

Kara simply nodded in understanding. “I’ll take you to him as soon as you have recovered.”

Lena’s face suddenly looked worried as she looked at Kara. “I didn’t even ask… how are you? Do you have your powers back? Did you suffer from any headaches as a side effect from non-nocere?”

Suddenly she averted her gaze and looked down on her hands. “ I am sorry that you had to suffer through all of that just because of me.”

“Lena? What are you talking about? Non of this was your fault! You were the one who saved me from Leviathan.”  
Kara couldn’t quite believe what she was hearing. How could Lena even think like that?

Lena didn’t give her an answer which gave Kara the impression that Lena didn’t really believe her words, so she continued.

“Obviously, I don’t condone what you have done with non-nocere because I still believe that this project is robbing people of their free will. But that Leviathan used it to hurt me is definitely not on you. I know that that was the exact opposite of your intentions.  
You didn’t build non-nocere to hurt me, you built it to save humanity from itself. And I think that is a noble cause even if the execution might lack in some small moral aspects… like consent.  
However, I would never blame you for what happened to me. Leviathan hurt me and you had nothing to do with it. You saved me! You are my hero.”

“But you’re wrong Kara! The whole purpose of non-nocere was to make heroes unnecessary. If everyone would just be respectful and be kind to one another then we wouldn't need any heroes. But how could I ever dream of achieving that while I’m not even a good person myself? I used the virtual reality lenses to hurt you over and over again in different simulations. I wanted you to feel all of the pain that I felt after Lex told me that you are Supergirl. He smiled at me while he showed me the evidence. It was his condescending grin and his vile words that made it so much harder for me. I felt utterly betrayed, alone and worst of all I felt like an imbecile.  
I have always heavily relied on my intelligence, Kara. I don’t know what I would do without it. So, to think that all it took to fool me into believing Supergirl wasn’t also my best friend, was a pair of glasses… it’s just infuriating. I have never felt more humiliated in my entire life. Everyone knew… my entire family knew who you are… everyone except for me and I don’t understand why you didn’t just tell me.”

Kara sighed and lowered her head: “ I know now how that I should have just told you my secret. Especially after your family found it out… but at the time I thought I was doing it to protect you from harm.  
I thought that people would try to hurt you in order to get to me or to find out my true identity. Obviously that was also a reason why I didn’t tell you but when I’m completely honest with myself, I think I mainly hid my true identity from you because I feared that things would change between us when you found out.  
At first, I thought you’d treat me differently because then you would see me as Supergirl, the girl of steel, the kryptonian and not just as your friend Kara Danvers but as time went on I grew more and more afraid of the thought of telling you my secret.  
I was so scared that you would hate me for hiding it from you for so long. I...I simply didn’t want to loose you and I didn’t want to be another person who broke your trust. So I just continued to hide my identity and I really really regret that, Lena.” 

Lena looked at her for a second without any reaction at all. Kara was just starting to think that Lena must still have a strong concussion when Lena smiled. 

Kara was completely confused she expected Lena to do many things but to smile was definitely not one of them.

“Why are you smiling? I mean don’t get me wrong you’re smile is beautifu…you are beaut…ehm… I mean seeing you smile is beautiful.” Kara rambled on and watched perplexed as Lena’s smile only grew. 

“I guess I really am an oblivious idiot.” Lena said in an amused tone.

“No! A lot of people are fooled by the glasses! You’re definitely not an idiot. You are Lena Luthor, a genius.” Kara replied with a fierce protectiveness.

“That’s really sweet of you to say, Kara. But I was actually not referring to your secret identity.” Lena replied swiftly. 

Kara couldn’t quite explain why but for some reason Lena suddenly looked delighted even though only minutes before she could have sworn that she had never seen more exhausted eyes but now it seemed like they were filled with energy and curiosity again. And she definitely liked this change even though she didn’t understand what caused it.

“Then what were you referring to?” Kara asked still confused.

“I’ll tell you once I’ve confirmed my hypothesis.” Lena just smirked and suddenly Kara unconsciously looked at her lips.

“So, tell me, how are you Kara? You didn’t answer my question from earlier. Have you felt any side effects from non-nocere so far?” Lena asked and her face was once again quite serious and concerned.

“I am totally fine! My powers are back and my wounds are already healed because I used the sun lamps in the medical bay and I haven’t experienced any side effects so far.  
So, even though I would have preferred it not to get kidnapped, I definitely think that I got away lightly. I’m a lot more worried about you.” Kara said and reached out to grab Lena’s medical chart. 

“You have 3 broken ribs, you are slightly malnourished, you were severely sleep deprived when we brought you to the DEO and due to the gun shot wound you lost a lot of blood, which is why Alex had to give you a blood transfusion. But luckily the bullet missed any major organs. That’s quite a lot to take in... You definitely need to rest and…OH!… I should probably go. I must be bothering you. You should sleep your body needs it… I'll just-“

“Kara, you’re rambling again. Why are you nervous?”  
Lena tried to search for the answer in the blondes' face but Kara avoided eye contact and looked down.

“I was just so scared that you would die. I saw you lying there, bleeding, barely conscious and I couldn’t do anything to help you. I have never felt so useless and weak.” 

“Kara, you called for help and you looked after me, that’s all you could do and I’m really thankful to you for being there for me.“

“You came there in order to save me, so it’s only obvious that I tried to repay the favor.”

“That’s not obvious to everyone. So as I said, thank you!” Lena smiled and she felt how her eyelids started to feel incredibly heavy.  
Only now she realized that she was hooked up to an IV stand and she guessed the slowly dripping pain medication was to blame for her sudden fatigue. 

She looked at Kara again and smiled. 

With Kara she had an even harder time forgiving her than with Andrea even though Andrea had openly betrayed her and Kara had “only” kept her identity hidden from her. And now she knew why.  
Her feelings for Kara are just so much stronger than for Andrea or any of her other friends (not that she really hand any). That’s the reason why she hated Kara so much after she found out, that’s why she felt so hurt and that’s why she went to save her from Leviathan. She loved Kara. She was sure of it now. She was in love with Kara Danvers or Kara Zor-el or whatever the actual name was that Kara preferred. 

And now that she saw worried blue eyes staring back at her, she thought that maybe… just maybe, Kara loved her too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad that I managed to complete this story even though 2020 has been a really crazy year. Sorry, that it took me so long.
> 
> I hope you and your families are healthy and doing as good as the circumstances in these weird times allow it.
> 
> As always thank you for taking the time to read my story and it really means a lot to me, if you leave kudos or if you comment your thoughts on the story.


End file.
